


jerevin drabbles !!

by nenzo



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Serenading, Smut, fluffier than the last, gayer than the last too, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenzo/pseuds/nenzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin leaned down and kissed Jeremy, the alcohol in their systems causing it to be clumsy and quick, small laughs and giggles coming out with them. “‘When you kissed me heaven smiled, and though I closed my eyes, I see La Vie en Rose.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minyardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardt/gifts).



“I don’t think we should be drinking this much so early in the evening,” Kevin said lightly as he took another sip from the bottle he and Jeremy were sharing. It was around five in the evening, and they had been unpacking things since early in the morning. Jeremy found a bottle of whiskey stuffed in one of the boxes and instead of packing it in one of the kitchen cupboards, he opened it and offered Kevin the beverage before taking a large gulp himself.

The weather outside was scorching, and both men were tired and thirsty, who cared if it was alcohol or not, right? Anything to make their apartment look a little better than it did. It wasn’t that it was particularly horrible looking, just that the boxes everywhere and the very little unpacking they managed to do was making Kevin a little frustrated. He was missing practice for this shit. He wouldn’t leave Jeremy alone to do the unpacking, and admittedly, it was a little fun. 

Due to their drinking so early in the day, they were just a little bit tipsy. Okay, maybe they were both a little drunk, but it wasn’t hurting anybody. It was actually making the unpacking more eventful. 

“I don’t think we should either, but—” Jeremy let out a small hiccup and smiled embarrassingly before continuing, “It’s a little too late to stop now. We’ve been drinking for hours. Hand me that throw pillow?” 

Kevin grabbed the small pillow out from a box near him and threw it to Jeremy. They were trying to get the living room done today, as they had already finished their bedroom, and were trying to unpack one room at a time, depending on their need for it. They still hadn’t put any curtains up to cover the large doors of the balcony, pink and purple light shining into the box-filled room as the sun set. Music played softly behind them, a playlist full of Kevin’s favorite old songs. 

They continued unpacking for twenty more minutes before Jeremy stumbled over to Kevin, his head feeling just a little too heavy. “It’s another one of your French songs.”

Looking up at Jeremy in confusion, Kevin took a minute to process the information. “Oh, right.” Then he listened to the music playing, and a grin took form on his face. “This is one of my favorite songs.”

Jeremy stared at him for a second, before he moved to the center of the room, in front of the balcony doors, and put out his hand for Kevin. “Then let’s dance to it.”

“What? I—” Kevin stumbled over his words, a light blush coloring his cheeks. “I’m not the best dancer in the world.”

“Neither am I,” Jeremy lightly pressed, a small smirk on his face. 

“You don’t even understand the lyrics,” Kevin tried again, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend, no matter how long they’ve been dating. 

“Whisper them to me,” Jeremy grinned. His teasing side always came out when he was drunk. Kevin thought for another excuse, but the alcohol really hit his system and he decided why not? It would be fun. 

So, he walked to the center of the room, took Jeremy’s hand in his, and pulled him close. His chin settled on the top of Jeremy’s head and they lazily swayed back and forth. Kevin had moved his head down to whisper in Jeremy’s ear,

  _“Lorsque vous m'embrassent le ciel sourit_  
et se je fermai les yeux,  
je vois La Vie en Rose.” 

It was not a song that one would usually associate with Kevin Day, but something about the song made him feel relaxed. No one knew about it, and Kevin hadn’t even listened to it for years, but he was glad it had come up now. 

“What does that mean?” Jeremy’s eyes were closed, but he opened them when he felt Kevin’s stare on him. 

Kevin leaned down and kissed Jeremy, the alcohol in their systems causing it to be clumsy and quick, small laughs and giggles coming out with them. _“‘When you kissed me heaven smiled, and though I closed my eyes, I see La Vie en Rose.’”_

Jeremy didn’t reply, instead smiled goofily and rested his forehead on Kevin’s shoulder to hide the blush on his cheeks. They continued to sway, their movements slow and lazy but their hands gripping each other tight, not letting the other go. Kevin sang certain parts to Jeremy and kissed him for a good few seconds before he would give him the translation. Every stumble, every kiss, and every small laugh or giggle Jeremy would let out, would make Kevin smile even more. His cheeks were soon hurting as he sang one last part, 

_“Dare il vostro cuore e la vostra anima a me_  
e la vita sarà sempre...  
La Vie en Rose!” 

This time, Jeremy didn’t ask Kevin for the translation right away, but leaned up to kiss Kevin. The quick movement in their lazy dance caused Jeremy to stumble, knocking Kevin on the floor, Jeremy on top of him. 

Their laughs filled the room, Kevin knowing for sure he had never laughed with anyone as much as he does with Jeremy. The fall wasn’t for nothing though, their lips soon moving against each other, this time a little more steady, and lasting longer. 

_“‘Give your heart and soul to me,’”_ Kevin translated, his eyes softening as he played with a stray hair that had come to fall into Jeremy’s face, the pink and purple and orange light that slanted above them highlighting his face. _“‘And life will always be…’”_ A soft kiss. _“La Vie en Rose.”_

“You already have them,” Jeremy’s smile was soft and tired, the alcohol draining out of his system. Kevin gave him a small smile back, before pulling Jeremy’s lips down towards him once again.


	2. practice aftermaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just more drabbles of them being gay

“I can’t feel my tongue, that’s how tired I am,” Jeremy groaned, entering the kitchen, getting a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water. Kevin followed him, leaning against the counter near the sink, his whole body aching.

Kevin knew he had worked himself far beyond his limit today, but the Foxes were to play a game against the Ravens soon and he—they—needed all the practice that could be squeezed into their very hectic exam schedules.

It was late in the night, and Jeremy had come to pick up Kevin hours before, coming from his own practice. Long after practice was over, Kevin had still been there, alone, Neil and Andrew off somewhere, probably making out. Jeremy had snuck up behind Kevin, and after a kiss or two (and an extra third) he joined him, complaining how boring it was to sit alone while his hot boyfriend (Kevin did not blush at this) worked himself to the bone. Kevin didn’t know how he had so much energy, after his own practice and then another hour with his Exy-obssessed boyfriend.

“I can’t feel my fingers,” Kevin frowned down at his hands, moving them to get some feeling back into them, but to no avail.

“That was probably the hardest I’ve worked in one day.” Jeremy sighed tiredly and put his glass inside the sink, coming to stand next to Kevin, leaning his body slightly against him. Kevin didn’t mind, running his fingers up and down his spine to get some feeling back in them.

“It must’ve, sorry for working you so hard today babe,” sighed Kevin, his eyes shutting as Jeremy’s hand moved up to the nape of his neck, his fingers gently playing with Kevin’s hair.

“Don’t apologize, it was interesting to see how you practiced. Very tiring,” Jeremy huffed out a laugh, a small smile curling his mouth, “but interesting.”

They stood quietly like that for a few more minutes, leaning against the other for support. Jeremy’s hand had traveled farther, now running his hand through Kevin’s hand, soft and gentle, just like everything Jeremy was. He smelt like home. Kevin didn’t know if home smelt like pretty flowers mixed with the salty smell of sweat, or if it felt like the warmth when you leave shadows and the sun touches your face. He didn’t care, either. Kevin never had a home to know if this is what a home was, but when he looked at Jeremy he just knew. And that was good enough for him.

Jeremy yawned, his shoulders slumping, but he still managed to give Kevin a wide smile. “Let’s go to bed,” whispered Kevin, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist to steady him.

He helped Jeremy change into his pyjamas, and changed while Jeremy was falling asleep, giving Kevin a hazy sort of smile. When he finished changing, Kevin turned off the lights and climbed into bed with Jeremy, tugging him close. His heavy body immediately melted into the comfort of the bed, promising not to move until the sun came out again.

Kevin was just about to fade into oblivion, when he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. It was there for just a second, that Kevin didn’t know if Jeremy had actually kissed him or he imagined it.

“Goodnight, doofus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rlly bad i apologize


	3. special occasions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this and I apologize in advance.

Unusually, Kevin didn’t do _“date night”_ as he had better things to do—like practice for his next Exy match. Jeremy respected that Kevin was not a big fan of the kind of places him and his friends went to, and never pouted at him to do it unless it was a special occasion.

Tonight was a special occasion.

“I _told_ you if we didn’t leave soon we’d run late,” Jeremy scolded Kevin, as they started getting ready to go to the fancy restaurant Kevin reserved a table at. When Jeremy learned of what he had done, his eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out on his face. Kevin thought that it was worth it.

“We’ll make it, don’t worry,” Kevin assured his boyfriend. He entered the bathroom adjoined in their bedroom, turned on the lights and grabbed his toothbrush. Jeremy still looked worried when he followed Kevin inside the bathroom and grabbed his own brush. They brushed their teeth in silence, shoulder to shoulder.

Jeremy started messing around with his hair when he was done brushing his teeth. Kevin checked his reflection in the mirror of the bathroom and thought his hair looked fine the way it was. He left Jeremy in the bathroom and went to start dressing for the occasion. He needed to wear something fancy, so he brought out an old suit of his and began putting it on, humming underneath his breath as he did so.

A few minutes later Jeremy came out of the bathroom and did the same thing, knocking elbows and hips with Kevin occasionally, trying to hog more space in front of their dresser. Kevin eventually moved, and Jeremy smirked, as if he had won a battle. Kevin rolled his eyes affectionately at his boyfriend, and turned away from him to tie his shoelaces. When he was done he turned to see if Jeremy was almost done. His heart flipped in his chest when he saw how hot and handsome Jeremy looked in a bowtie. One that matched Kevin’s tie, he noticed.

“Like it?” Jeremy asked nervously, splaying his arms from his body to give Kevin the full view.

“Love it,” Kevin smiled, walking closer to his boyfriend and giving him a gentle kiss. “You look great, Knox.”

Jeremy gave him a sheepish grin and glanced at his watch. “We should probably get going.”

Humming, Kevin grabbed his phone and wallet and followed Jeremy out by the front door. Before Jeremy opened the door, Kevin grabbed his arm and twisted him to face him. “Kevin—” Jeremy began, but Kevin gave him another gentle kiss, this time longer than the first.

“Happy birthday Jer.”

x x x x x x

A few hours later, the couple was stumbling back into their small apartment. They had drank a little at dinner, making them both a little tipsy. But not too too tipsy that they were on the verge of being drunk, Kevin made sure of that. Their stomachs were full with all the food and cake they ate, but they weren’t tired in the slightest.

Jeremy changed out of his clothes and into more comfortable ones, Kevin’s stolen sweater one of the things he changed into. Kevin changed also, then he sat Jeremy down on the couch and handed him a small wrapped box.

“Happy birthday,” Kevin said for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. He was worried Jeremy wouldn’t like his present. Kevin was shit at gifts, and didn’t really know what to give his boyfriend, no matter how long they’ve been together.

“You didn’t have to get me anything. Tonight was more than enough.” But Jeremy smiled as he started unwrapping his birthday gift.

Kevin softly said, “I wanted to.”

When it was revealed to Jeremy what was in the rectangle box, he let out a loud laugh. Kevin smiled with him, as his boyfriend held up Kevin’s favorite sweater. “I thought maybe gifting it to you would be better than you eventually stealing it off me,” he said with a grin.

“This is your favorite sweater though,” Jeremy hugged the sweater to his chest, playing with the sleeves.

“I know. But I want you to have it.” Kevin felt a sense of relief at having made Jeremy happy.

“It’s perfect,” Jeremy smiled, setting the sweater and the wrappings of the gift aside. “Thank you.” He scooted closer to Kevin and cupped his face with his hands. They were kissing almost immediately, the kisses slow and deep and sweet. The more their lips moved against each other the more heated it became, and Kevin couldn’t control himself any longer when Jeremy let out a low moan after Kevin had bit down on his lip.

One second they were making out, and the next Jeremy was laying on the couch, shirtless, Kevin kissing down his neck and his chest. “You know,” Kevin breathed, leaving a soft kiss on Jeremy’s shoulder. “I have another present for you, if you want it.”

“I definitely want it,” Jeremy groaned, putting his hand at Kevin’s nape to guide him as he kissed down his body.

“Thought you might say that,” Kevin smirked against Jeremy’s skin. He slowly dragged Jeremy’s pajama pants down, and, due to the lack of boxers, Jeremy’s hard and long length sprung out.

“Fuck,” Jeremy groaned when Kevin took his cock into his hand and breathed on his red cockhead. Kevin paid no heed to his moaning boyfriend as his mouth closed over the head and put one of his hands on Jeremy’s hips to keep him in place.

Where his mouth couldn’t reach, Kevin used his spare hand, and smirked at the louder sounds that got from Jeremy. The hand he kept on his hips eventually moved down to his inner thigh, rubbing small circles into it. “Oh yeah, I—” Jeremy’s hand moved to hold Kevin’s head between his thighs, his breath coming out in quick rasps.

Kevin could imagine the way Jeremy was looking like now. His eyes shut tight in pleasure, lips parted in a delicate _O_. Kevin had seen it many times before, and he never loved it any less.

Jeremy yelled out with every movement Kevin made against his cock. He moved his tongue around it constantly, hummed against it, and the movements of his hands both of his thighs and on his length caused Jeremy to come. Kevin held him in place, wanting to have swallowed and sucked every drop out of his boyfriend.

When Jeremy’s body stopped spasming, Kevin finally lifted his head off his cock and laid beside him. His hair was all over the place, although Kevin hadn’t touched it, and he looked to be completely spent and happy. “That was a great birthday present.”

Kevin grinned, pecked his boyfriend on the lips and told him, “That was just a warm up.”

**Author's Note:**

> not one hundred percent sure if the french is correct so i apologize to french speakers!!


End file.
